After We've Re:Connected
by Zalopopper
Summary: Clear and Aoba dealing with whatever comes their way. A story about what happens when the two are dealing with everyday life together. Told in Clear's point of view. Takes place directly after Re:Connect. Major spoilers. Rated M for later chapters, the chapters that do have mature content will have a warning.


6:45 PM

I laid there breathing slowly; Aoba-san and I had just had sex after returning to my grandpa's house. Aoba-san is panting; his head lying on my chest and his eyes are closed, but I know he is awake. He suddenly sits up, trying to ignore the mirror that faces him as he grabs for his coil amongst his clothes.

We are in my grandpa's house. I needed to bring Aoba-san here, I don't really know why I had the urge to bring Aoba-san here, but he just had to be here with me.

"…Clear." Aoba-san said my name calmly. He turned his head to face me. He looked beautiful and his hair shined gracefully from the now-setting sunlight. Before today I haven't seen him since my apparent final moments in Glitter.

"Yes Aoba-san?" I asked.

"It's getting late. We need to get home so I can check on Ren and Granny" Aoba-san said turning away to put his clothes back on.

It did seem to be getting darker outside. I lifted myself off of the dusty bed and walked over to my pile of clothes. "Okay! Let me get my clothes on so we can get back to your house!" I answered contently.

Aoba-san's face was blank for a few seconds then scrunched up as if he were annoyed. "How about we walk this time, there is no reason for us to hurry home on the rooftops." He said pleading with me.

I stood back up and bowed my head down in disappointment to his suggestion. "Alright, Aoba-san can get what he wants this time." I lifted my head up smiling a little bit. "Only because you made me feel really good today, Aoba-san."

"Don't say things like that!" Aoba-san said as his face got redder and redder after hearing my response.

"Uwah! I didn't mean it like that!" I didn't know Aoba-san could get so embarrassed from being complemented. He made me feel like I was actually human today and I felt very thankful.

We started putting on our clothes. I got done before Aoba-san. While he was busy with his shoes, I walked to a familiar pile of bottles. I picked up the photo of my grandpa. I really will miss grandpa's home. I studied his features. He looks much younger in this picture than when he was taking care of me. Maybe I somehow made him look like that. Maybe I made his life stressful, so he got wrinkly. I heard some muffled sound. It had to be Aoba-san talking.

I turned toward him, still holding the photo. "I'm sorry Aoba-san I didn't hear you properly."

He didn't repeat himself. He just stepped toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His steady breath was warm and tickling the back of my neck.

"…Aoba-san?" I silently asked him what he was doing.

"Let's go home Clear."

"Okay." I said already missing Aoba-san's warm embrace when he unhooked himself from me.

I put the photo of my grandpa in my pocket and followed Aoba-san downstairs. He opened the creaky door, stepped out and turned to face me. I took one more glance around the house before walking out. Aoba-san doesn't say anything when he grabs my hand and entwining our fingers. I smile at him before dragging us both back to his house.

7:57 PM

When we got home Tae-san was standing in the hallway, waiting for us. "Why didn't you tell me you two were going somewhere!?" she scolded. It was mostly directed towards Aoba-san, but I received the yelling as well.

"I'm sorry Tae-san; it was my idea to leave without informing you of where we were going." I tried to reason in a tone of voice that Aoba-san said was "whining".

"I don't care whose idea it was! You both left without leaving a trace! Don't you scare me like that again!" She yelled at the two of us.

"Ren said that he would-" Aoba-san was cut off by Tae-san telling him something about responsibility and how it would take two seconds to just come downstairs and tell her.

I looked around admiring the new things that Tae-san must have bought while I was dead. That is still very weird to think of. I was dead. I died and then came back to life. It was very dark while I was dead. It kind of felt like I was sleeping.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tae-san whacking me on the head with a rolled up magazine. She then proceeded to whack Aoba-san as a form of punishment.

"Now go upstairs and take a bath! You both smell horrible!" Tae-san said with a scowl.

"Sorry Tae-san, we were in the dump to get to my grandfather's house." I apologized.

Her expression seemed to get less angry-looking and she turned to walk into the kitchen. She said something along the lines of "Hmph" and "Whatever".

I followed Aoba upstairs to his bedroom. He pulled out some clothes from his dresser and laid them beside me on his bed. He turned to me, a questioning look on his face. "You don't have any other clothes, do you?" he asked lightly.

"No… Ah, I do however have the apron!"

"Absolutely not." He said sternly turning away from me, his face forming a scowl. His face was getting red; he seemed to do that often. "Do you want to get in the bath first?" he asked, trying to recover from his embarrassment.

I never actually had taken a bath before. I usually cleaned myself with a wet cloth and then washed my hair out with warm water, but that was not a bath if I am correct. After a few seconds of thinking I answered. "Can you show me how, Aoba-san?"

"Huh?" He seemed startled by my request, his mouth slightly agape.

"I've never had a bath before."

"You've got to be kidding me." He said looking annoyed.

"Please, Aoba-san! I want to act human from now on, and humans take baths all the time." I said pleading with Aoba-san. If he wasn't going to show me I would just ask Tae-san for help. She had helped me so much now, she wouldn't mind showing me a thing or two… or at least I think she wouldn't.

He looked like he was thinking deeply. His eyes traveled up and down my body as if he were trying to find something. "Okay, but while you're in there, I'm going to need to wash your clothes so you can wear then when you get out. None of my clothes will fit you.

Aoba-san is so nice sometimes! I trotted over to him and pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his slim waist. He gasped at the sudden contact. "I love you, Aoba-san." I say whispering into his ear while my hands steadily rub up his back.

Aoba-san slowly wrapped his hands around my back to return the hug. He seemed a little nervous. He's been like that since I came to see him. Maybe he thinks this is still a dream or that he is worried about something. To reassure him that I am real and still here I whisper "I will always be with you Aoba-san, always."

"I know, Clear." He says softly. He digs his head into my shoulder. We stay that way for a while.

I pulled away and looked down to him. "Come one, Aoba-san. Tae-san said I need a bath."

He laughs a little; it's quiet and sweet sounding. He hesitates for a brief second before reaching out one of his hands and grabbing mine, entwining our fingers. Aoba-san begins to walk forward pulling me with him.

We leave his room and enter a different room. This is probably his bathroom. I have been in a bathroom far less than most humans have. Robots like me don't do gross things on the toilet like all humans do. Humans "get rid" of all of their waste, my body uses every part of foods and beverages and recycles the leftover stuff for a little more energy.

Aoba-san lets go of my hand and starts to walk out of the room. "Don't touch anything; I'm going to get you a towel." He said as he walked out.

My gaze was then directed to the mirror in the room. I looked at myself with disappointed eyes. I really did look like my brothers. I walked closer to the mirror to get a better look at myself. My gaze was then directed toward the two dots below my mouth. Aoba-san calls them moles. I wonder where I got them from. I don't remember my brothers having them.

I suddenly jump at the sight of Aoba-san in the mirror with me. I didn't see or hear him come back in here. He smirks a little "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I smile back at him. "No worries Aoba-san."

He puts the towel on the sink. He turns to me, expecting something. I give him a confused look, my mouth turned downward. He blushes a little and turns his head away from me. "Well… aren't you going to take your clothes off?" he asks impatiently.

"Oh… Sorry Aoba-san." I say apologetically

"You don't have to apologize for that," He said turning towards the bath. His expression becomes less impatient-looking.

I take my coat off, letting it fall to the ground. Then I bent down to remove my boots, and soon everything else followed, landing on the smooth white tile on the ground. My body felt a little cold after that. Aoba-san got on his knees in front of the bathtub and turned on the water. Every second or so he would dip his hand into the water to feel its temperature.

I look toward Aoba-san. He's trying not to look at me. He's also blushing now more than ever… except for when we…

"Clear… whenever you're ready, you can get in." Aoba-san said not looking toward me.

I take a step towards him feeling more self-conscious than a few seconds ago. "Why are you not looking at me?" I ask. It kind of hurt a little bit. He said before that I look really nice to him, so now why does he refuse to look at me now?

"Clear, you're naked. It's a little embarrassing." He said finally turning towards me.

Oh. I forgot humans find being naked embarrassing. There is still a lot I have to learn it seems. "You've seen me naked before Aoba-san. You've seen me naked earlier today actually." I say trying to comprehend his embarrassment.

"I just … just get in the tub Clear." He says looking at me and trying not to look below my shoulders.

I looked at the tub full of water, then to Aoba-san. I smile before reaching down and lightly touching my lips to his, he made a small noise in surprise. I back away after the small kiss. I had to get down to business after all. He looked surprised, and then he smiled gently while standing back up.

Aoba-san walked over to my pile of clothes. He bent down and picked them all up into a big ball of clothes in his hands. "Clear, I'm going to put these in the washer. Get yourself started, Okay?" He says while leaving the room again.

"Okay, Aoba-san!" I say loud enough so he can hear me.

I look back towards the water. I cautiously bend down and feel the water, it's very warm! I slowly lift my leg over the side of the tub and place my foot on the floor of the clean white tub. I move my foot around the tub. It's a little slippery so I'm going to proceed with caution. I put both of my hands onto the side of the bath and lift my other leg in. I am now standing in the tub. I bend my knees a little, trying to find a comfortable way to sit down. If I put my leg here… no that won't work. Is there a correct way to do this? I just decide the best way is to sit and lean my back against the wall of the tub.

I start to move my legs to do, but then I must have forgot the "proceed with caution" plan because the next thing I comprehend is a big splashing sound and a sudden pain in my chin. I slipped on the slippery floor. I also happened to hit my chin on the side of the tub. There is now a lot of water on the outside of the tub also. I try to think of the positives. At least I'm sitting now. My chin doesn't seem to be broken, but it hurts a little and it feels like its throbbing. The warm water surrounds my body partially numbing the pain. I can see why humans do this now. It feels very nice.

Suddenly Aoba-san is rushing into the room shouting. "Clear! Are you alright? I heard something from downstairs." He looks at me with a worried expression. He eyes me up and down, checking for damage. Then he looks on the floor. "There's water everywhere!" he says astonished.

"I'm really sorry Aoba-san! I fell and water went everywhere and my chin hurts!" I sat up, also growing worried now.

He walks cautiously over to me trying to avoid stepping in the puddles and kneels down and puts his hand gently on my cheek. "Are you oaky?" He asks calming down now.

I nod slowly. He smiles and puts his hand in my hair and ruffles it, he's been doing that a lot today.

He reaches to his left and grabs something contained in a bottle. He opens the lid and squeezes the substance in his hand. "Come here." He says while motioning for me to come closer. I lean forward and he rubs it in my hair.

It actually feels nice. I close my eyes to prevent the stuff from getting in them. I'm pretty sure it's shampoo, because that's what people put in their hair. He stops for a second. I open my eyes to see what's happening but then Aoba-san pours a cup of water onto my head. It's probably a good thing that my eyes are artificial or that would have probably stung them.

"Sorry, Clear." He says while laughing a little bit trying to get the remaining shampoo out of my hair. I laugh with him to show him that I didn't mind what he was doing.

The rest of the bath was me scrubbing myself with a rag and some soap while Aoba-san did the rest of the laundry and cleaned the water off of the floor. When the bath was over my clothes weren't done drying. Aoba-san told me to just go lay down in his room until he was done with his bath. He was blushing the entire time he told me that.

So now I am still naked while in Aoba-san's bed. He's in the bath right now. I did offer to help him with his bath, but he said he didn't need or want any help.

I decided that while I wait for Aoba-san to be finished I should take a nap. Besides, Ren was in sleep mode so I couldn't talk to him or fluff him up despite how much I want to.

I cuddled myself deeper into the bed. I could smell Aoba-san's hair into the pillow. It comforted me a little bit, but the smell could have been from my hair considering I used his shampoo, but I'm just going to believe it's _his_ smell. I closed my eyes while thinking about a lot of different things. I smiled to myself while thinking about Aoba-san.

10:14 PM

"I'm so glad you're back… I love you Clear." I open my eyes at the sound of Aoba-san. I didn't notice him come into the room. I also didn't notice him climb onto the bed and wrap his arms around me either. I must be a deep sleeper.

He didn't know I had woken up. I smiled while closing my eyes again. "I love you too, Aoba-san"

He wrapped his arms a little tighter around me almost protectively as we fell asleep together.


End file.
